The cosmetics industry is comprised of numerous retailers and manufacturers all offering a plethora of beauty products to suit various consumers and their complexions. Color cosmetics, a sizeable piece of the industry, offers consumers the choice of selecting a shade that meets their requirements and suits their complexion. The design of personalized cosmetics is a relatively new area of the industry.
A system of customizing lipstick currently exists under U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,405,120 and 5,971,351. However, this method and apparatus involves heating the product in order to facilitate molding the lipstick into its standard form. It also involves the use of a graduated blending sheet wherein the pigments and bases are measured and mixed prior to melting and subsequent molding.
A system of customizing hot pour cosmetic color shades at ambient temperature and without the use of a medium to heat and melt the hot pour cosmetic color shades does not currently exist. A system of customizing hot pour cosmetic color shades at ambient temperature and being able to repeat the shades that have been customized does not currently exist.